Alexis Diamond
by raexbb3
Summary: James's little sister is a music hit, but her family doesn't know. Griffin wants Gustavo to find her and make her a bigger hit. She goes to LA and Big Time Rush is happy to see her. They find out some thing they didn't know about her, and boy are they shocked. Plus, James finds out one of his best friends like Alexis. Wil she be happy she moved to LA or regret it and go back home?


_**Chapter 1: Welcome to L.A.**_

_Alexis pov._

I'm at the airport with Kelly and Gustavo. " Fight to L.A. now aboarding." Kelly looked at me "Scared?" "A little." "Don't be your great." "Thanks Kelly." We then walked to the airplane. I was on the plane thinking...will the guys remember me? I've changed so much, well my looks have changed...what am I saying I'm mad at those hockey heads...but their my brothers...they forgot me thaw...I love them and miss them and cant wait to see my hockey heads again.

"Alexis?" "Yes Kelly?" "Time to go." "Oh right." We got off the plane, got me things and headed to the Palm Woods. "Ok Alexis, this is where we split. You get checked in and get some rest. You start rehearsal at 10am tomorrow." I got our after saying ok and thanks. I walked into the Palm Woods, walked over to the front desk and rang the bell. "Hello how may I help you?" "Hi, Kelly bucked a apartment for me." "Oh yes you must be Alexis Diamond." "Yup that's me." "Your apartment 3H." "Thanks, do you by any chance know where Kendall Knight lives?" Silent "and he's gone." "Hey, I can show you. I'm going to visit my boyfriend, who lives their." "Ok cool. I'm Alexis." "I'm Camille." We walked over to the elevator.

_Normal pov._

It was silent between the two, until Camille broke it. "So how do you know Kendall?" "He was a friend of mine in Minnesota." "Oh cool. By the way Logan is off limits." "I know Camille. He told me over email, every time he emails me he talks about you." "Wow." "So can we stop by me apartment first?" "Yea sure." "Cool" They got out and went to Alexis's apartment. She opened the door and dropped her stuff off. Then Alexis and Camille went to 2J.

_Kendall's pov._

"Guy stop, your going to break something." Carlos walked up to me "Dude you sound like your mother." They all stopped when Camille and a HOT girl walked in. "Hey guys." "Hey Camille" we said at the same time. The room was silent. James was the first to ask "Camille who's your friend?" The girl chuckled "You really don't recognize me. Do you hockey heads?" Logan got a confused look on his face "Did you just call us hockey heads?" "Yup" Carlos walked up to her "We haven't be called hockey heads in months." Camille who was siting on Logan spoke up "Well she did say, she's your friend from Minnesota Kendall." Katie walked in " Omg Alex, your here." "Katie it's so good to see you." They hugged until, I pull her off Katie. "Stay away from my sister." The girl spoke up "Kenny you really don't remember me do you?" Logan pushed Camille off him and stood up "We don't know you." She broke down in tears " Right just like you guys weren't going to say good bye to me. How..how could you forget your our sister Jamie? How?" Why was she crying? Wait a minute she called us all hockey heads, me Kenny and James Jamie. Only James's twin sister call us that. "Alexis." I walked over to her and hugged her.

_Logan's pov._

I'm so confused and I'm the smart one. I was broken out of my thoughts by Kendall "Alexis" He walked up to the girl and hugged her. Wait back up, did he say Alexis? She pulled away and walked up to me "Wow Logie, I thought up were the **smart** one." I smiled, pulled her into a hug and I whispered something in her ear " It's good to see you again. And I am the **smart **one." She didn't replayed just laughed. She pulled away and walked over to Carlos an he pulled her into a big hug but let go when she couldn't breath. Then, she walked over to James and he stood frozen but then spoke up "You have change **a lot. **I mean a lot if I called you hot." She had a confused look on her face. "You never called me hot Jamie." "Oh must of said it in my head. Opps sorry." She punched him in the arm and pulled her twin brother in a hug. "Ow what was that for?" "For being a idiot Jamie." "Yea miss you to sis."

_Alexis's pov._

"Yea miss you to sis." After Jamie said that Mama Jenn walked in "Mama Jenn." I ran up to her and hugged her. "Oh Alexis sweetheart its so good to see you." She pulled me off her. After that my phone rang and i looked at the ID on my IPhone. "Mama Joanna hi...good...yea your sons slow...ok I will... after shes done work I call her...yes Mama Sylvia and Pape to...ok bye mama Mitchell." All the boys were looking at me. "What?" "Where you talking to my mother and calling her Mama?" Logan had a really confused look on his face. "Yea and she said hi Logiebear." I said laughing my head off, Logan's cheeks turned red. Carlos walked up to us laughing "Logiebear" "My mom calls me that." I smiled "I think its cute." Kendall and James staid at me. "What I do. James you want me to tell the guys what mom calls you?" He jumped up "NO Alex you wouldn't dare." Stop making fun of Logan and I wouldn't." "Fine." "Oh and Kenny, Carlotios I know what your moms call you." They both stopped laughing. It was silent till Logan broke it "So how about we go to the pool." "Sure let me go to my apartment and get my bathin suit on." All the guys looked at me "If that's ok?" Carlos spoke up" Yea that's fine." "Cool bye guys." "Bye Alexis" I walked out the apartment and walked to mine.

So I just got off the elevator on my floor and walked to my apartment. I unlocked the door and grabbed my suitcases, my bag & my backpack , an walked to my room. I layed the suitcases, my bag & my backpack on the bed and started unpacking. I put all my clothes in the dresser, hung up my jackets & the boys hoddes and their pee wee hockey jerseys (yes she stoll them.) in the closet. I unmade the bed and put the sheets in the closet on the top shelf. Then I pull my sheets out an put them on the bed. I took all the picture of me, the guys and my familys and put some on my dresser and some in the living room. Then I grabbed my bathin suit, put it on, put Kendall's pee wee hockey jersey on with some shorts, grabbed my bag, a towel and my IPhone, an walked out the apartment to the pool.

_Logan's pov._

After Alexis left, I walked into my room and searched for my swim trunks. Alexis has changed alot. For some reason I can't stop thinking about her. She said that my nickname Logiebear was cute and stuck up for me, an made the guys stop laughing. I finally found my trucks and switch my pants and my trucks. I took off my shirt and throw a t-shirt on. I grabbed a towel and walked out the apartment, not even waiting for the guys.

_Kendall's pov. _

After Alexis left Logan was the first one to his room. Carlos and James followed and I followed after them. Once I got to my room I took off my shirt and throw on a t-shirt, then I went looking for my swim trucks. While looking for them I manage to clean half my room. After I found my trucks I throw them on and walked out my room to find Carlos and James playing video games. "Really guys?" Carlos paused the game "Yes Alexis interrupted our video game time." "What ever. Hey wheres Logan?" James looked around "He probably when down to the pool." Carlos jumped up "Ok lets go." We all grabbed a towel and walked out the apartment to the pool.

_Logan's pov._

I walked down to the pool to find Alexis on a chair reading a book. I sat at the end of her chair and took her book "Hey that was my favorite part too." "Sorry did i interrupt you reading." "Yes you did" she then slapped me. She then stood up "Hey is that Kendall's pee wee hockey jersey?" "Yes it is. " She took off her shirt and her shorts on sat back down, throwing her clothes on her bag. Man shes hot, wait what Im I thinking im dating Camille. I was brought out of my thoughts by being thrown in the pool. When I can from under the water I saw Alexis laughing. She reached out her hand "Need a hand Logie?" "Yes I do." I gaped her hand and pulled her in. She came up "What was that for?" "For throwing me in the pool." She then dunked me and i dunked her back. But when we came up we saw a angry James and a confused Carlos an Kendall.

_James's pov._

Me and the guys got down to the pool and saw Alexis and Logan goofing around in the pool. After they can out from under the water their smiling face turned. "Alexis out now." "No." "Out now." She got out, gaped her stuff and turned to me "I meant what I said when you were about to leave for L.A. I hate you James." With that me and the guys watched Alexis run out the pool area. Kendall walked up to me and put a hand on my shoulder "She didn't mean it she's just mad." "I think she does Kendall. I mean I was about to leave Minnesota without saying goodbye to her and now I'm acting like her father. I would forgive me if I were her." Carlos stepped next to Kendall "But you not her." "Your right I should find her apartment and say sorry to her." "Or maybe you should wait and talk to her." "Camille?" "Hi boys and they were only playing around." Logan got out "Wait you saw what happen?" "Yupp now I have to enturds Jo to Alexis, lets go Jo." Jo and Camille walked to the lube. Kendall spoke up "She knows were Alexis's apartment is. Well lets follow her." The guys said in unite "Right." then we all ran.


End file.
